


Blue Milkshake

by llyn, Rose_Hybride_de_The



Series: Blue Milkshake [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, KyluxFFF, M/M, Pink Haired Hux, TRADUCTION, llyn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/llyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Hybride_de_The/pseuds/Rose_Hybride_de_The
Summary: Et si Hux était un déserteur du Premier Ordre aux cheveux roses, travaillant dans la cantina d'une cité balnéaire ?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Milkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632449) by [llyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/llyn). 



> Et voici ma petite contribution !  
> Merci à Jesuisbetejesuispatissiere et PinkyHuxy de m'avoir conseillé pour le choix de la traduction, et d'avoir eu l'idée du KyluxFFF !  
> Peut être l'avez vous déjà lu, dans tous les cas j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir de le (re)découvrir, en français :)  
> Bonne lecture !

Snoke avait dit que Kylo le trouverait facilement sur Lalandrian 5, sur l’avant-poste, mais il n’avait pas mentionné que le climat de Lalandrian 5 était trop chaud pour les robes, trop humide pour un masque, et bondé de touristes ivres et puants. Leurs pensées étaient si viles que Kylo avait abandonné sa recherche et trouvé refuge dans le coin le plus sombre de la cantina la plus ombragée qu’il avait pu repérer.

A l’intérieur, les ventilateurs bruyants accrochés au plafond brassaient paresseusement l’air épais. Le mur de boissons glacées derrière le bar bourdonnait et la lueur fluorescente qui s’en dégageait peignait le sol crasseux d’un doux patchwork de mauve, vert, rouge, orange, jaune et bleu.

Ce fut seulement après avoir perdu une heure, vouté au dessus d’une des tables du fond, à regarder le barman secouer ses cheveux roses et soyeux et hausser une épaule menue et couverte de tâches de rousseur devant les avances maladroites des clients, que Kylo remarqua deux faits perturbants.

Un : subrepticement, un sourire stupide et rêveur était apparu sur son visage (il fronça les sourcils, résolvant immédiatement le problème), et deux : son instinct seul avait du le conduire ici car l’homme derrière le bar était celui qu’il cherchait. Hux. Déserteur de l’Académie du Premier Ordre, fils pacifiste d’un commandant tristement célèbre, apostat non-armé et pourtant considéré comme dangereux ; Snoke était persuadé qu’il aurait un rôle critique dans la destruction de la Nouvelle République.

« Ramène-le » avait dit Snoke, « en douceur. »

Kylo avait gardé la tête baissée, pas certain de pourquoi le Leader Suprême le croyait capable de faire quoi que ce fut en douceur, en particulier kidnapper un ancien soldat bien connu pour sa ruse. Mais le Leader Suprême était sage, pensa Kylo en observant la manière dont le mince t-shirt de Hux se soulevait. Il tendait le bras vers la plus haute étagère de boissons pour ouvrir la valve de la purée de carnavet. Sa joue rougie par la chaleur était pressée contre la machine glacée et vrombissante alors que la mixture remplissait le grand verre fluo qu’il tenait. Kylo avait tord de douter du Leader Suprême.

Le bar était tellement poisseux de sirop que sa main gantée y resta collée lorsqu’il s’y avança pour prendre un siège. Il la retira avec difficulté, des filets mauves gluants s’étendant entre son gant et le comptoir. Kylo inspecta aussitôt le cuir, fronçant les sourcils si fort qu’il ne vit pas Hux s’approcher.

« Attention, ton visage va rester coincer comme ça. » dit Hux, le regardant avec un sourire qui voulait dire,  _tu dois être idiot_.

Kylo, oubliant momentanément sa mission, sourit avec un air moqueur, ce qui ne fit que s’étirer le sourire de Hux.

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas rôder dans le coin toute la journée et puis t’énerver quand tu te retrouves avec un peu de sirop sur toi. » il désigna son propre t-shirt, maculé de jus multicolore, mais surtout très humide et transparent. « Alors, » dit Hux devant le mutisme de Kylo « est-ce que tu avais un parfum en tête ou bien tu veux les essayer d’abord ? »

Mais Kylo était trop occupé pour répondre, imaginant quel goût ça aurait de lécher la tâche rouge sous son téton gauche après avoir poussé Hux contre les machines glacées.

« Hey, » Hux claqua des doigts sous son nez pour attirer son attention. « écoute, à l’évidence je vais trop vite pour toi. Je veux dire, ça t’a pris une heure entière pour te décider à t’asseoir au bar, alors tu dois être dérouté par le changement. Laisse moi t’aider. » dit Hux avant de montrer du doigt le mur derrière lui, puis de reprendre, parlant très lentement. « Est-ce que tu veux boire un verre ? »

« Euh, » dit Kylo, le visage brulant et la main gauche toujours en l’air, dégoulinante de sirop, alors qu’il balayait des yeux les boissons givrées derrière Hux. « Un Blue Milkshake » dit-il, fier d’avoir enfin réussi à sortir quelques mots.

C’était vrai qu’il n’était pas habitué à la chaleur humide ou aux foules ivres, mais Hux était en train d’éveiller ses sens d’une manière complètement différente.

« Identification ? » demanda Hux.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de mon identification. » dit Kylo.

« Si, » dit Hux, « j’en ai besoin. » il haussa les épaules. « Désolé, mais on est plutôt rigoureux. »

« Tu n’as pas besoin de mon identification. » dit Kylo.

Hux cligna des yeux. Ils étaient grands et aussi verts que la gelée de melon-roche contenue dans le bac mélangeur derrière lui. Son nez se retroussa.

« Oh. Est-ce que tu crois que tu es un Jedi ? C’est gênant. »

« Je suis pas... » commença Kylo, trop fort, avant se taire pour ne pas s’attirer d’ennuis, même s’il mourrait d’envie de sortir son sabre et de le poser brutalement sur le bar comme preuve.

« C’est qu’il a du caractère... » dit Hux, « charmant. » ses yeux passèrent du visage de Kylo à son torse, puis ses bras.

Avec la chaleur, Kylo avait attaché ses cheveux et retiré ses robes pour ne garder que son sous-pull noir. Hux ne réalisait pas qu’il le fixait, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Ca dérida un peu Kylo. Il allait faire une remarque suffisante, sur le point de reprendre la main, pour une fois, quand...

« Hey, est-ce qu’on peut être servis ? »

La voix rauque venait de l’autre bout du bar, là où la lumière éblouissante du soleil entrait par la porte ouverte et transformait les clients en silhouettes sombres à cause du contre-jour. Hux sursauta, coupable, et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant son œil.

« Tu as jusqu’à ce que je revienne pour trouver une identification, » dit-il, « sinon je serai obligé de te mettre dehors. » ajouta-t-il dans un clin d’œil.

Kylo essaya de se convaincre que Hux travaillait pour les pourboires, mais il jeta un œil à ses pensées et Hux le trouvait _bête comme ses pieds mais bien foutu_. Depuis l’autre bout du bar, il jetait un coup d’œil à Kylo qui s’attardait à nouveau sur son gant poisseux, _grandes mains_.

Le nouveau venu voulait un Bloodfly Blast, tout comme ses cinq acolytes. L’un d’eux voulait tordre le bras maigre de Hux derrière son dos et l’écraser contre le comptoir, mais Kylo – les yeux plissés face à la lumière et la main sur son sabre – ne pouvait pas dire exactement du quel il s’agissait. La seule préoccupation de Hux était à quel point il trouvait répugnants les Bloddfly Blast, qui attiraient inévitablement les mouchagêpes et puaient la mort et les grains de moka. Il prit une grande inspiration et retint son souffle avant d’appuyer sur le levier et de commencer à remplir les verres.

Le groupe était bruyant, la machine bourdonnante et l’odeur atroce, alors Kylo chercha plus profondément dans l’esprit de Hux pendant qu’il était distrait. Sa vie sur Lalandian 5 se joua sous le toucher léger de Kylo comme un holofilm en accéléré : le vieux manoir abandonné dans lequel il vivait, le hamac au milieu du jardin à la végétation sauvage où il dormait, le ruisseau tout proche dans lequel il se lavait, les crédits qu’il économisait, comment il faisait des provisions avec ses rations et comment il surveillait ses arrières sur le long trajet qui le ramenait chez lui.

Avant le hamac sur Lalandrian 5, il y avait eu un bordel sur Trilliaux où les filles s’extasiaient devant ses cheveux et où la maquerelle l'avait gardé occupé avec des boulots bizarres. Et avant ça, la soute d’un cargo, pendant ce qui avait semblé être un mois mais n’avait été que trois cycles tourmentés par le manque de sommeil et la soif. Avant ça, une couchette dans les mines d’épices de Kessel, où il avait été convaincu qu’il allait mourir, et un appartement sur Rankin, où il s’était pensé réellement amoureux avant que le Premier Ordre ne vienne pour lui dans la nuit, averti par l’homme qu’il avait cru aimer.

Et avant tout ça, entre les souvenirs flous et distordus, persistaient la sombre et orageuse Arkanis, l’Ordre, le père de Hux, et une histoire de chat. C’était tellement verrouillé, enfoui si efficacement dans son esprit, que Kylo ne pouvait pas creuser plus profondément sans blesser Hux.

A ce moment, ce dernier rêvassait en toute innocence à la vue des étoiles depuis son hamac, à travers les larges feuilles bleues des arbres Tuffa. Il se demandait comment l’étranger lunatique à l’autre bout du bar arrivait à porter l’étendue vide de l’univers comme une cape épaisse et raffinée, drapée sur ses épaules. Quel goût ça aurait s’ils s’embrassaient, peut-être encore plus doux et sucré que tous les nectars aux couleurs vives. L’espace noir, épais, les étoiles comme des vermicelles multicolores sur une nébuleuse cerise. Kylo se retira de son esprit rapidement avant d’accidentellement lui répondre, _viens le découvrir_.

Hux, qui en avait enfin terminé avec les Bloodfly Blast, avait été payé, gratifié d’un pourboire et reluqué brièvement. Il regarda le groupe partir, verres à la main, et laisser la porte claquer derrière eux. Il retourna tranquillement vers l’autre bout du bar que la lumière du soleil n’atteignait pas. Ils étaient seuls à présent, Kylo était nerveux et secouait son gant comme pour en défaire la substance gluante, mais il aurait surtout souhaité pouvoir se défaire de la mission elle-même. Ca ne l’aurait pas dérangé de partager le hamac de Hux pour la nuit, ou de participer à une baignade dans l’eau fraiche et claire du ruisseau, avant de se révéler n’être qu’un escroc de plus venu troubler la tranquillité de Hux.

Hux dit, « Pour l’amour du ciel, tiens toi _tranquille_ , » puis il attrapa la main de Kylo entre les siennes, retirant le gant avec précaution pour que le cuir ne se colle pas sur lui-même.

Kylo le regarda, ses yeux passant de ses joues rougies à ses lèvres entrouvertes, et de ses poignets étroits à ses taches de rousseurs. Il pensa à l’espace, aussi, à réunir Hux avec la galaxie, à la vue depuis la large baie vitrée de sa chambre, à la chaleur de Hux entre ses bras, s’appuyant contre lui, le regard au loin, un million d’étoiles brillant dans ses yeux pendant que Kylo enfouirait son nez dans ses cheveux. C’était aussi limpide que ses visions. C’était une vision. C’était un-

« Hey, »

Une main sur son épaule le fit revenir brutalement à la réalité, aux yeux verts de Hux, mais tout lui semblait bancal.

« Ca va ? T’es tout pâle. Encore _plus_ pâle. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tiens, » Hux rendit son gant à Kylo et attrapa un gigantesque verre fluo sur la pile. « Un Blue Milkshake, c’est ça ? »

« Oui, » dit Kylo en se frottant les yeux pour se mettre les idées au clair.

« Tu as du prendre un coup de chaud, » dit Hux en regardant par dessus son épaule alors que la machine se mettait en route sous ses doigts, « est-ce que tu restes longtemps ? » s’enquit-il, tournant le dos, embarrassé par sa propre question.

« Pas beaucoup plus longtemps, non. » dit Kylo avant de verrouiller la porte depuis sa place, la machine ronronnante couvrant le bruit du loquet. « Le Leader Suprême Snoke m’a envoyé ici. Pour toi, » dit-il. « Hux. »

Hux se crispa puis se détendit aussitôt.

« C’est trop bête, » dit-il, toujours de dos. « Je croyais qu’on pourrait s’amuser un peu, tous les deux. »

« On va s’amuser, » dit Kylo, ses yeux errant vers les cheveux de Hux, là où ils collaient à la base de sa nuque, puis sa taille et ses petites fesses, pensant à quel point ils allaient s’amuser. « Viens dans ma navette, on va s’amuser tout de suite. » dit-il.

« Je sais pas », Hux se détourna du mur, faisant glisser un Blue Milkshake sur le bar et se penchant au dessus du comptoir. « Est-ce qu’elle est grosse ? »

« Ma... navette ? » demanda Kylo en clignant des yeux.

Hux sourit et baissa la tête, « t’es tellement bête. »

Kylo prit une gorgée pour masquer le fait qu’il rougissait. Il aimait comment Hux le taquinait. Il n’avait jamais aimé être taquiné, avant. Soudain le goût du Blue Milkshake le frappa et il essaya de ravaler sa nausée.

« C’est énorme. » dit-il pour le cacher et Hux sourit, « pas ma navette mais le vaisseau sur lequel je vis. » Kylo parlait vite, à l’instinct, pensant à sa vision. « C’est un destroyer Stellaire de classe Resurgent, le Finalizer. C’est le plus grand de sa- »

« Je sais ce qu’est le Finalizer, » le sourire de Hux s’effaça, « c’est une arme. » dit-il, « les armes ne m’intéressent pas. » il y avait quelque chose de bouillonnant derrière – une véritable rage, un sens aigu de la propriété, et de la jalousie, quelqu’un s’était attribué le mérite de son idée, un souvenir de l’élaboration des schémas dans les derniers jours heureux de son ancienne vie, la logique rassurante des calculs et de la géométrie. Pendant un instant ce n’était plus Hux et la boucle rose chatouillant sa joue qui regardait Kylo mais quelqu’un de bien plus avide.

« C’est à toi, » dit Kylo, « si tu viens avec moi. » puis, pour que Hux ne se fasse pas d’idées, il ajouta, « C’est à nous. » mais ça sonnait plus doux que ce qu’il avait voulu.

« Et qui le commande, en ce moment ? Tu le trahirais si facilement ? »

« Générale Unamo, et elle ne- » Kylo détourna le regard, « elle ne m’asticote pas. »

Hux siffla, « même si tu le mérite sérieusement ? »

Kylo cacha son visage dans le grand verre fluo, bien que le Blue Milkshake avait toujours le même goût infâme.

« Alors ça serait la première chose que je changerais, » dit Hux avant de présenter sa main.

Kylo la prit. Ils ne firent rien de plus, se tenant juste la main pendant un moment.

« C’est quoi ton nom ? » demanda Hux, retirant doucement sa main.

« Kylo. »

« Kylo, » dit Hux avant de laisser échapper un « hum » en se penchant au dessus du bar. Il regardait dans les yeux de Kylo comme s’il cherchait quelque chose – un secret gravé dans la largeur de sa pupille, ou écrit en éclats d’or autour de l’anneau de son iris. Quoi que ce fut, Hux le trouva et sourit. « J’ai été ravi de te rencontrer. »

« T’es tellement beau, » dit Kylo, il se sentait un peu mou et somnolent et avait pourtant, en même temps, la conviction de devoir dire ça à Hux _maintenant_ ou jamais. Est-ce que c’était ça de boire ? Est-ce qu’il était saoul ? Comment est-ce que quelqu’un pouvait boire plus d’un verre ? Il regarda vers la porte, oubliant un instant qu’ils étaient seuls, puis derrière Hux. Les couleurs tournoyaient et les murs se déformaient. Il essaya plutôt de reporter son attention sur Hux qui lui souriait toujours doucement, comme s’il comprenait. « Je veux te tirer les cheveux, » dit Kylo, « avant qu’ils ne te forcent à les couper. »

Hux rit, « j’adorerais. Mais je crois que je vais les garder comme ça encore un peu. Rien ne presse, » dit-il, « pour nous. »

Les couleurs de la cantina commencèrent à s’assombrir, le mauve, vert, rouge, orange, jaune et bleu tournant au gris.

« Que- » demanda Kylo, s’agrippant au bar poisseux de sa main nue alors qu’il commençait à glisser de son tabouret.

« Je ne serai pas utilisé par le Premier Ordre pour causer de la souffrance. » dit Hux, de la tristesse dans ses yeux verts.

Kylo réalisa ensuite, bien trop tard, qu’il avait été drogué. _Trahi_ , pensa-t-il cruellement, bien qu’il savait que ce n’était pas vrai. Ils avaient encore à se tenir du même côté du bar, sans parler du même côté de la guerre. Malgré ça, il fondit sur Hux avec la Force, l’enroula comme un fouet autour de son cou et tira, mais il frappa son verre à la place, le renversant sur lui alors qu’il tombait sur le sol crasseux.

 

*******

  

Il se réveilla derrière une poubelle débordante et de laquelle ruisselait un minuscule mais régulier filet de sirop fluorescent. L’odeur trop sucrée lui retourna l’estomac. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, ses lèvres étaient gercées, sa bouche sèche. Il s’assit dans un grognement, les jambes engourdies à cause de la manière étrange dont il avait dormi sur son sabre. Oui, il avait toujours son sabre, mais ses gants avaient disparu, et il était couvert de Blue Milkshake séché de la tête aux pieds. Il pouvait le sentir en léchant ses lèvres : l’échec. Dans sa poche, là où auraient du être ses crédits, il trouva une mèche de cheveux roses retenue par un bout de tissu tâché de sirop qui, bien que doux et éclatant, n’apporta à Kylo aucun réconfort. 

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à m'excuser platement si certains termes spécifiques à l'univers de Star Wars ont été mal traduits. Je n'ai aucune connaissance du sujet en français et je n'ai pas trouvé de "dictionnaire" d'équivalences.  
> J'ai traduit quelques uns des noms inventés par llyn en essayant de rester au plus près du sens qu'elle avait voulu donner, mais pour d'autres, j'ai préféré garder ses noms à elle : pour Blue Milkshake parce que ça ne me semblait pas utile de traduire, et pour "Bloodfly Blast" parce que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'équivalent satisfaisant alors il m'a semblé préférable de garder l'anglais.  
> Je m'y suis prise un peu tard donc je n'ai pas osé demander d'aide à la relecture ; toutes les erreurs sont les miennes et j'apporterai toutes les modifications nécessaires si vous avez la gentillesse de me signaler ce qui cloche.  
> C'était la première fois que je me prêtais à l'exercice, donc toute remarque est vraiment la bienvenue ! :) 
> 
> Merci à llyn, qui a été adorable et très disponible, d'avoir accepté que je traduise Blue Milkshake !


End file.
